Mario Meets his Match
by Human Specimen
Summary: Mario is the "invincible man" never was he parralleled in power, at least when a pro player controls him, or is he? Got OC. T just in case. I reference to a lot of unrelated stuff, not my fault I'm like that.
1. Legend of the Hacked Star

**A/N: Take it that Mario signed a peace treaty with Bowser so Bowser won't kidnap Princess Peach and Mario will not stomp on koopas unless Bowser gives his permission.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario. (Good thing since Mario logic is off the charts CRAZY.) I simply do this for fun and don't earn any money (euro, dollars, yen, coins, power stars, etc.) doing this.

Chapter 1: The Legend of the Hack Star

'_The legendary hacked star was sealed away for good after the first magikoopa had finally been defeated by the power of the Grand Star Sprits. But the magikoopa threw out his last trump card, he cursed the Grand Star Sprits and locked them in Grand Stars and screamed out, 'Thou shall know pain and death when thy wielder of le Hacked Star arrives one thousand cosmic years later after thy __**RED MUSTACHE MAN **__brings peace and tranquil to the flourishing yet to come Mushroom Kingdom!" And with his final words the first magikoopa exploded into star bits.' _Rosalina closed the book as she finished the last chapter. Apparently Mario felt bored and wanted to visit the comet observatory and found Rosalina in the library reading 'The Legend of the Hacked Star' to the lumas.

"Oh hi Mario, I didn't see you come in," Rosalina said in her usual melodious voice, slightly blushing. Mario, being the stupid plumber he is who cannot tell that Rosalina had a crush on him even though he had been at the observatory for the whole 'Super Mario Galaxy' game and also raced her in one of the 'Mariokart' games, responded with his usual gibberish nonsense that only Toads, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi and some other characters like Rosalina can understand.

**A/N: I'll be making many references to Mario games, so if you have no idea what I'm crapping about, go to Super Mario Wiki or watch some Mario games walkthroughs or something like that.**

Then Luigi burst into the library. Spewing gibberish nonsense, he tried to tell Mario that he needs to go find Bowser. Somehow, Mario understood Luigi's crap talk and promptly went to Bowser's castle, grabbing a Fire Flower power up on the way. There, Bowser had a worried look on his face, "Hey chump, I've been going through ancient manuscripts that Kami Koopa's ancestors wrote and I found this," Bowser showed Mario the will of the first magikoopa.

_I leave my only valuable possession to the mystery man of Estrellias who shall rise when the red mustache man has released the Grand Star Spirit's descendants from the clutches of the evil overlord._

"The evil overlord is obviously me and the red mustache man is quite clearly standing right before me. The only question that remains is who is the mystery man of Estrellias? Estrellias is stars, translated from Spanish. So who is this man of stars?" Bowser frowned even further, "and the worst is that the Grand Star Spirit's descendants were the Star Spirits from "Paper Mario" remember? So, that means the star guy had like 10 years or so to master the Hacked Star, whatever it is." Mario did his epically famous jump, meaning that he will go find the mystery man of stars.

And so, our famous Nintendo hero in a red cap has begun one of his most epic and logical adventures yet.

**End of chapter**

**A/N: Please don't ask about my grudge against Mario logic, it's totally crazy if you ask me, I mean like imagine someone trying to save the princess who always get kidnapped and take no precautionary measures after she is saved and let her get kidnapped again, it's like the Princess wants to be kidnapped and Mario and his friends let her be kidnapped so they can have an adventure. Lols, please review.**


	2. Research

**A/N: Before I start this chapter I would really like to (forbidden word here) the (continuous tense of forbidden word here) the (maternal continuous tense of forbidden word here) who flamed. I think if trying to pm good reviewers with my phone's internet, which sucks, actually worked, all the queries will be answered or changes will be made, so let's lol on lols! I knowthis chapter will suck because it is only one page long (give or take a few lines) on my Microsoft Word.**

Chapter 2: Research

Mario took a warp pipe from Bowser's castle to the Mushroom Kingdom and from there, took a launch star to the comet observatory. He ran into the library describing what he knew. Rosalina told Mario not to worry and took out a book titled 'The Legend of the Hacked Star' and passed it to Mario. "Everything you will need to know about the Hacked Star should be in here…" Rosalina said.

Suddenly an explosion was heard at the Terrace. Rosalina and Mario rushed to the Terrace, just in time to see Polari turn into a power star. "Polari, what happened?" Rosalina cried. The lumas nearby saw Rosalina cry and tried to console her. "Mama, you should be happy, your best friend finally turned into a star!" a blue luma said. "You're right, thanks," Rosalina wiped away her tears. "Mario", Rosalina said, "I entrust Polari to you, take good care of him." Mario jumped, meaning that he would take care of Polari.

Now without Polari, they realized a major source of wisdom was gone, so research would be much harder. Mario took a launch star back home and quickly got to work.

Luigi was at home locked in his room doing god knows what (I bet if you're dirty minded you will also know). Mario sat there thinking. He checked the book over and over again but still nothing since, as I mentioned before, he is an utter moron for not realizing the simplest of matters. The book mentioned about the "domain of game overs" which obviously referred to the Underwhere (bet it'll take him a game over to figure out that, so…) Luigi came out of his room with a poison mushroom painted like a life shroom and gave it to Mario (Ha! Fooled you dirty pervs, he was NOT jacking off or doing bad things with Princess Daisy) and… (epic music here)

MARIO ATE IT!

Told you he was stupid, didn't I. (Game over music here)

(I did that just to point out that Luigi and Mario were never very brotherly towards each other if you noticed.)

Mario woke up in the Underwhere and finally realized that he was supposed to come here to look for the Man of Stars. But the surroundings did not look like when he first got sent to the Underwhere by Dimentio. (I get it, even a moron has memory you know, don't insult Mario.)

He looked for Queen Jades at the end but he only saw a big Power Star, being Mario, he had to grab it. (Total rip off warp star music from Kirby here) Mario ended up somewhere bright and shiny, maybe a planet? No, it was too small to be a planet, it was like the comet observatory, just that it was a lot less pink. Then he heard the music for the star power up. (Star power up music here.) Then he blacked out…

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: I make too many references to Mario games… So, dun like dun read lor! Lols. "lor", is not typo, it's Singlish, I think that's how it's spelt, but can't be sure leh… Never mind. Screw that lah. Let's just end this chapter. Oh almost forgot, review or else I kena you. Sorry about the Singlish.**


	3. Mysterious Man of Estrellas

Chapter 3: Mysterious Man of Estrellas

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, I had to go for camp, lols. I realized it was spelt as estrellas not estrellias. (cuckoo clock sound describing how stupid I am) From now on when Mario says something I will write: Mario nonsense: {(what Mario is saying here)}**

When Mario woke up (again), he realized that he was tied to a chair (wow so amazing, what a classic kidnap scene). But he was not sitting on the chair (surprise surprise, not very classic but screw that with a 5 inch screwdriver (dun think sick (how can there be a bracket in a bracket in a bracket? God knows (Lols.))))

Mario nonsense: {Who are you?} "It's me Stario!" the mystery man (who apparently understands Mario nonsense) said like how Mario says: "It's me Mario!" Mario fainted again (Lols. so dumb this guy, wonder how he can be the almighty superstar of Mushroom Kingdom like that).

When Mario awoke, he was untied. "I am warning thee, thou shalst suffer if thou shan't join me on my conquest for domination" Stario said. Mario nonsense: {In your dreams mustacheless star man!} Stario took out a bottle of toxic waste, on the label it said: 'toxic power up use at your own risk'. "Let me demonstrate to you a tiny fraction of the powers of the hack star!" Stario said menacingly. He used the toxic power up.

**A/N: Let me clear up some misleading stuff. The toxic power up does not exist in Mario games as far as I know. The toxic power up, which will cost you one unit of life every second, so if you are playing those 2d Mario games you will instant game over, in the SM64, you can survive for like 12 seconds or so before you game over (technical stuff like how, when, what, who, which and stuff like there about the hack star explained here) is made by the hack star. As the hack star's name suggests, erm… hack. You know, like how people use hacks from those cheat engines? Hack star basically, is the same thing.**

Since the hack star gives Stario Infinite Life, he cannot game over by using the toxic power up. "The toxic power up, apparently, as its name suggests, is like acid. It corrodes, dissolves, technically everything a pH-999 acid can do." Stario took the pleasure in explaining the gruesome details of almost everything he knew about the hack star's abilities. Then he ended off with, "like all bad guys I think my arrogance this time round caused my fall because if you haven't noticed, we were actually in your dear princess' castle, where nobody will bother to look if you get kidnapped, but somehow, time is not on my side, 2 days have passed with me rambling on about the technical things, next time, my foolish Mario friend, you will not be so lucky." With that, (rip off warp star music from Kirby and Stario is still there) then Stario took out a tube and jumped inside destroying tube as he went in.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Okay if anybody wants to know the technical stuff Stario explained to Mario, pm me, I've got that written down somewhere. Btw, I actually got the idea for this story in my sleep, made a comic about it and stored it somewhere and I think I lost it, so I'm trying to remember the details of the story as it progresses, lols. R&R or I'll ****screw you with a 5 inch screwdriver (dun think sick)****, never mind I'll just lol you with a 101 inch loldriver.**


	4. Totally wasted chapter

**A/N: Before I BEGIN THIS CHAPTER, I'll say that pH 0 is the theoretical limit of acidity, not the practical limit, the practical limit of acidity can be negative infinity for all I loling care. Lols anyways. On with the time waster. Yay…**

Chapter 4: Returning Home

Mario nonsense: {Luigi! Why the Underwhere did you send me to Underwhere?} when Mario got back home. Luigi nonsense: {Because I'm smarter than you} Then the siblings started quarreling, not noticing that Prince Peasley had stepped into their house. "So this is where you guys live, I was expecting a mansion at the very least, considering that you two are the Mushroom Kingdom's superstars. Luigi nonsense:{Oh (hockey puck without the sports and do away with the p and replace it with an aff , you know what I mean), hello Prince Peasley} Luckily for Luigi (since he is the man of luck anyway) Prince Peasley does not understand M&L nonsense.

Now that the sequence of utterly confusing events are over, at least to Mario, the real fight has begun. It is time for Mario to do what he does best… (Mario entering level music from SM64 here) IT'S TIME TO GO THROUGH WORLD 1 TO 8 ALL OVER AGAIN. (Obviously) But with Luigi! (Luigi fans cheer, I don't screwed up care) and with Bowser! (Everyone boos, at least I think everyone will boo and King Boo suddenly has more minions than he can handle) and without Peach! (Why you ask? No I'm not sexist, read the next chapter)

**A/N: Sorry for the seriously short chapter but I feel like I owe you guys for taking so long to update Chapter 3, R&R or I'll give you Bean Fever by forcing Belly Belch Worms and stuff like that down your mouth, or maybe I'll just (grab toxic power up forces it down your throat, then you game over).**

**End of Chapter**


	5. Kidnap

**A/N: Looks like I got no reviews for chapter 4 but I don't give a lol. Maybe I'll just complete this story without waiting for more reviews. Thank you jakeroo123 for being the only reviewer so far as of my last school holiday day.**

**Chapter 5: Kidnap**

Mario and Luigi went off to find Bowser. They took a warp pipe to Bowser's castle but he was not there, he left a note saying that he was guarding the princess because Stario came into his castle and broke his arm and told him the princess was his next target. Mario and Luigi, knowing that Bowser would have to walk or something slow like that, knew that there was no time to waste (clock ticking and epic music here), technically only Luigi knew that and told Mario but never mind that, quickly took a warp pipe to the Mushroom Kingdom and ran to the castle.

When Mario and Luigi arrived at the castle, they hurried to the throne room, there they found Bowser standing behind Princess Peach. The brothers heaved a sigh of relief and went away. "Haha, stupid bros." 'Bowser' said (obviously you already know who 'Bowser' really is but don't tell Mario, not that you have any way to tell him anyway)

As Luigi and Mario walked out of the castle they suddenly saw Bowser (the real Bowser this time) rushing towards them. "What the ******** do you think you are doing!"Bowser roared. It was then that the stupid bros (as 'Bowser' said) realized that the Bowser they saw at the castle was fake. They rushed into the throne room and there they found no one (obviously). Mario nonsense:{Where is the princess?} "WTF! You seriously can't figure out! Give me a break stupid Mario, the Princess has been kidnapped **AGAIN! **Don't tell me the Princess has to be kidnapped in front of your eyes or sends you a message telling you that she is kidnapped then you understand! **IDIOT!**"Bowser roared at the moron. Mario nonsense:{What are you talking about? I know the Princess is kidnapped! So I'm asking you where you keep the Princess!} (Okay, so Mario apparently didn't realize that the Bowser he saw earlier was fake, he thought both were real… looks like I overestimated Mario. Lols) Luigi stared at his brother, suddenly realizing the extent of his brother's stupidity. Luigi explained to Mario that the Bowser they saw earlier was fake and the Bowser now is real. (Okay, maybe he tried to explain but Mario didn't understand a single word of it, not that there are any words besides nonsense crap and stuff like that) Bowser got so irritated that he gave Mario a hard smack on the head, which somehow 'game over'ed Mario. (Time skip because I can't be bothered to explain the conversation between Luigi and Bowser while they were waiting for Mario to pop out of a pipe that will grow out from nowhere in particular).

When Mario finally arrived at the throne room, Bowser and Luigi was half dead from boredom. Mario nonsense:{I bet the kidnapper was Stario!} Luigi and Bowser stared at Mario, not believing Mario suddenly grew smarter than before. Mario nonsense:{What? Was it something I said?} "I don't believe you are Mario. You are just some bit of my imagination, aren't you?" Bowser said. Mario nonsense:{Yes}. Bowser suddenly wakes up and says, "Stario has gone too far this time! Let's just go and forget about Mario!" Mario jumped on Bowser. (Looks like Bowser didn't realize that Mario was already in the room when he woke up from the dream, lols)

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: (Okay, now we cut the crap (and rip off music from any epic music you've heard before) because now I'm going to just describe approximately what the 3 guys did from world 1-8 in 8 chapters so lol. Review or else I'll:**

**Lol you with a 101 inch loldriver**

**Screw you with a 5 inch screwdriver**

**Send you a one way pipe to the Underwhere**

**Do nothing about it**

**Thank you for your cooperation)**


	6. World 1

**A/N: I shall leave this blank due to Internet connection problems. No reason. Btw, I wonder what you guys who are reading this are like. Add me on FB. Search for Nidiot. (Nidiot came from a****n idiot****, epic randomness, I like the word epic. Well, maybe because the word is epic. (Pun not intended)**

**Chapter 6: World 1**

As our heroes (maybe the, not our)(or maybe not even heroes)(remember the ex-villain)(ok, dumb. 4 brackets in a row, stupidity) go onwards and upwards as (whoever that always says 'onwards and upwards, I always say') says, they found themselves in World 1 (epic Mario music here just for fun).

"We're in World 1-1," said Bowser, my minions, the Goombas spam this place. Mario nonsense:{I'm itching to go Goomba-stomping frenzy here koopa breath.} "Yeah whatever, stomp away dummy," Bowser said. (Just a fact: Technically, Goombas AREN'T the most common enemy in the Mario game, serious. I think Koopa Troopas are actually the most common enemy in the game.) Luigi nonsense:{Uh, Mario. Do you still remember what happened last time you went on a Goomba-stomping frenzy in the new and improved World 1-1?}

_Mario & Luigi Flashback_

_Mario jumped on a Goomba, pounce-bounced off it, _(Pounce-bounce (I think that's what it's called) is when Mario jumps immediately after he lands on an enemy) _did a double jump and pounce-bounced off another Goomba and then he triple jumped off that Goomba and the cycle repeated itself until Mario realized there was only one Goomba left and he just finished a triple jump. He decided to give that Goomba an agonizing game over. So he charged his Firebrand _(That's from M&L Superstar Saga) _and used the Hand Power on the Goomba after landing in front of it. Only then did he realize that the 'Goomba' he burnt was actually a tree. So the burning tree crashed onto him, giving him a very agonizing game over. _(You'll have to remember that Mario was very high in the air and cannot see properly or think properly (not that Mario ever thinks properly in the first place, or does Mario even think at all))

_Flashback over_

Mario nonsense:{Come on bro, that was a mistake, I didn't see that tree, I thought that that was a Goomba!} Luigi nonsense:{Yeah sure, I bet you'll end up doing something stupid again this time round} Mario nonsense:{Nonsense!} (pun intended although it sucked)

Mario went on a Goomba-stomping frenzy and… (epic music here)

At the end of it, HE STOMPED ON BOWSER!

(See? That's the stupidity of Mario. If Mario was in Mortal Kombat, I bet his finisher would be Imbecileality)

Bowser got mad, I mean it MAD. After a (f word)ed up huge amount of beating up for Mario from Bowser, Mario 'game over'ed (obviously, game over music here).

When Mario respawned, they went ahead to destroy (actually burn down) the flagpole with Bowser's fire.

(Randomness of World 1 until World 1-(picture of castle))

The castle was empty, obviously. Except for a Toad which was programmed to stand there and say: "Thank you Mario, but the Princess is not here". Then Bowser grabbed Luigi and used him as a bat to whack the Toad and do a homerun.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Yes, I get the idea. Toads are dumb, so I like to kill them. Bowser is the "bad guy" so I hurt him but I can't game over him because Bowser is cooler than Mario. Derr (dunes).**


	7. World 2

**A/N: Before we begin, I decided that this story is nowhere near romantic because I forgot the romantic part, sorry lols. So, I change it to humor because it is hilariously not funny, oh the irony.**

**Chapter 7: World 2**

When the trio arrived at World 2, the dessert level, (read carefully and notice the typo), Mario was very thirsty. Mario nonsense:{I need water!} Luigi nonsense:{But this is the dessert level, not the desert level} Mario nonsense:{Good point… Typo! Someone pass me a backspace key!} "What the heck are you crapping about?" Bowser said. (Author realizes the typo and corrects it, causing a chronological/spatial/dimensional paradox.)

Time warp. Pretend the first paragraph didn't exist.

When the trio arrived at World 2, the desert level, Mario was very thirsty. Mario nonsense:{I need water!} "Yeah, whatever," Bowser said. Mario then saw water. (You may think it's a mirage but it isn't) Mario ran to the water and pounced into it. No splash was heard. Bowser laughed like crazy. Luigi realized why. Luigi nonsense:{Bowser! Why did you station a Koopa Troopa here operating a projector that projects the image of an oasis?} "The contract states I will not **DESTROY** Mario, it never said I couldn't screw his mind up by TRICKING him to think that there is an oasis here. Bwahahahahahahahahaha!" Mario nonsense:{0oloo} (go figure what it means, I won't tell you.)

Mario then grabbed a fire flower from nearby and roasted Bowser's butt. Mario nonsense:{The contract said I will not stomp on **KOOPAS**, never said I couldn't **BURN** Bowser's behind. Wahoo!} (why does that sound so familiar?)

Then Bowser snatched a wrench from a nearby Rocky Wrench. He took aim at Mario but sand got into his eyes and the green hat guy who is real 2401 game over'ed. (L is real 2401, go play SM64, it rocks and sands and random stuff like that.) When Luigi respawned, (isn't that Halo? Mario is actually jumped out of tube that randomly appeared out of nowhere) he dug under Bowser and resurfaced, overturning the oversized (and overweight) Koopa King. (3 "over"s as prefixes, wow, lols) Then Bowser got pissed. So he did his smash attack (from Super Smash Bros) and missed and hit and innocent Lakitus who was about to throw Spinies at them.

(Epic music here that lasts as long as this sentence because I'll cut ahead to the flag…)

Halfway…

Hey Mario leveled up, show you guys a secret cannon that leads to an epic cutscene (epic randomness, sounds like I'm doing a walkthrough or something).

Mario jumped into the cannon with Luigi, Bowser was too big to fit, cannon shot the bros. Don't worry, the bros are going nowhere at a high velocity. (Epic cutscene here that shows Mario and Luigi blasting off and slamming into a giant sand dune and game over'ing)

When Mario and Luigi got back to where Bowser was, Bowser was asleep. Mario tried to use a 'sleepy sheep' (from Paper Mario) to try and wake Bowser. (As the 'Sleepy Sheep's name suggests, it makes the person who it is used on fall asleep, Mario is dumb.)

Then Bowser woke up from another bad dream. Mario nonsense:{I bet that there is a Darkrai somewhere here} "What the heck are you talking about? Is this another bad dream?" Mario nonsense:{Yes your frequently having bad dreamsliness} (In case you wondered, I think that's what Kami Koopa says, like: your (some random word)liness)

Bowser woke up and realized Mario used a Sleezy Sheep, not a Sleepy Sheep, on him and burned Mario to game over'ness. (I made up the Sleezy Sheep, no such thing in the real game, Mario is blind to have mistaken a 'p' for a 'z')

Ok, now crap cutting and Bowser suddenly realized they could get the Koopalings to fly them straight to World 8 with their Air Ship. He called them to come over as quickly as possible.

When the Koopalings picked them up, they bumped into the same gigantic sand dune that Mario crashed into earlier. "Stupid sand dune…" Bowser said. The Koopalings all game over'ed and Mario and Luigi and Bowser miraculously survived. (Lols (cut until they reached the castle))

At the castle there was Morton Koopa waiting to stomp them as he was programmed to. Bowser curled up into a ball and rolled under Morton every time he was about to land and Morton got a freaking sore ass by the time he was game over'ed.

Then the whole game glitched because Baby Bowser was supposed to take Princess Peach away with him but Princess Peach was not there. So I reset the game and start from last save point, which is before they enter the castle. (Writer quickly inserts an old Mario game and takes out the New Super Mario Bros. Wii out of the fanfic.)

"Thank you Mario, but the…" the Toad programmed to say that was pummeled by Luigi's hammer with… (author quickl checks the scene of pummeling and changes that bit) the Toad programmed to say that was pummeled by a hammer made out of Luigi that Bowser shaped and forged into in like 3 seconds…

Mario nonsense:{Let's get out of here!} (epic explosion music and M&L Bowser's Inside Story, minus 's Inside Story, were blasted into World 3, crushing (or whatever word that is appropriate to describe the destroying of that annoying sand dune) the annoying sand dune.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Lols, I'll make the format for the worlds like: describe World 1-1 (Bowser sure will game over Mario at least once), then use Luigi to kill a Toad at the end of it all, Bowser is likely to get more bad dreams, because I said so. I said so because… DARKRAI IS HERE! Lols.**


	8. Stario In the Middle

**A/N: (Remember to fill this up or else people will think you are crazy, me. Wait a moment, what if I forget to fill this up before I upload? I'm so loled with a 101 inch loldriver. What if I filled this up? Then I would have wasted time and bytes writing this. Lols) Hi all, I'm not crazy, just going through what all teens go through, sad. If got anyone out there damn lonely and read this, then I'll be the jerk that I am to most girls I noe and oso some guys and say in yr face Mario. (if you can't figure out that I think… never mind, I don't think my english is that awesome, neither is my sentence structure, nut the longest sentence I ever written that was grammatically correct was about 20 words because I make grammar mistakes more than noob Mario game players ever game over'ed. I should think this is quite a long A/N'ing time-waster, so sorry lor.**

**Chapter 7.5 (even though it will show as chapter 8 on the site)**

(Another time-waster, this time to describe how Stario is doing.)

At Stario's observatory, (duh, if not where did Mario wake up after the first time he fainted, lols) Princess Peach was kept in a chamber with "escape as possible as Mario being able to defeat him", as Stario said. "Wait, does that mean either: I have no chance to escape because you are virtually invincible, or I can escape because Mario _**will**_ be able to defeat you because he is the good guy and you are the bad guy?" Princess Peach asked in her princessy voice, stressing the _**will**_ with bold, italics, underline, (from here I won't be able to show but I can describe) huge font, explosive shaking of the word and other epic (failed) effects Paper Mario used in speech bubbles to make words stand out.

"Well, in the first place, let me clear up some misconceptions. I'm not the so-called "bad guy" here, I'm simply the antagonist, if you get me. The Light and Dark Prognogsticus, if I remember their names correctly, are simply adaptations from The Original Antagonsticus. That is like…" Stario paused for a while to let his captive absorb the information, and continued, "Most books are not the original version of the story and just a simpler and easier to understand version of the original story, get it so far? So, the Light and Dark Prognogsticus is actually powered by and came from The Original Antagonsticus." "But the Light and Dark Prognogsticus were already so hard to understand, even Merlon, Merlee and Merluvlee had a hard time together figuring out its true meanings. Does that mean…" Peach was cut off at that point, "My dear Princess, let us not interrupt the Literature lesson here, shall we not?" "But this is more like History lesson and I'm NOT your dear Princess you…" Princess Peach retorted but was cut off again. "Don't try to be funny and change the subject, Peach. (Oh the irony of Stario's words, he clearly tried to make a joke there, guess Princess Peach is as dumb as Mario.) You still have so much to learn about the etiquette of a discussion," Stario continued, "As I was saying… The Original Antagonsticus is the origin of the two books. And technically, that makes it more powerful than anything else in the surrounding dimensions at a dimension frequential radius of 3 dimensional pulsation vibration waves per infiminimseconds. If you have any sort of inquiries, ask them before Mario arrives, and at the rate that he is going, he would arrive here in 6 chapworldashbros and approximately, according to The Original Antagonsticus, 3600 microwrittensoftwords. And by the way, Estrellas are real 1042. (That was random, I mean like, the strange units, go figure and Estrellas are real 1042 is totally ripped off from L is real 2401, go figure that as well lols.)"

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Sorry for the weird units. Hey, I mean like, I also have a nerd side that actually like to study about space, time, dimensions and stuff like that lols. **

**Antagonsticus came from the word antagonists and Prognogsticus, however it is spelt, from Paper Mario Wii. **

**Infiminimseconds**** came from ****Infi****nitely ****Minim****um ****Seconds****; it means that nothing can be shorter than an infiminimsecond, if not, describing the frequency which dimensions vibrate at would always be an 8 turned ninety degrees. **

**6 Chapworldashbros**** came from ****6 Chap****ters/****World****s if the 3 master ****Dash Bros**** (I made up this move, it doesn't exist as far as I know or am concerned) that means that I gave a spoiler and that Mario has 6 Chapters before he get all 8 Worlds cleared.**

**Microwrittensoftwords**** came from ****Microsoft**** Word put together with ****written words****, so I'm trying to approximate how many words there will be in the next 6 chapters.**

**1042 is 2401 backwards, Estrellas are real because Stario is not real in the game, that's why 1042 is 2401 backwards, because 1042 means untrue, so the statement "Stario is real" is untrue in the real game, just in this fanfic and in my imagination and maybe the sequels, if I bother to write them.**

**Lols, when I said I don't bother about reviews doesn't mean I want no reviews, either you guys hate me or you found some better fanfic to read and don't bother about this no more, sad lols… (irony of sad and laughing being in the same phrase, that used to be my catchphrase and lols is my trademark so my friends learn to fear the power of lols. Lols.**


	9. World 3

** Chapter 8: World 3**

The Mushroom Kingdom Superstars and the Koopa King advanced to World 3, the swamp world. Mario nonsense:{oh great, oh just (you know the word that I want to put here)ing great. First you nearly kill me with dehydration, now you are going to kill me with either: 1) Poison. 2) Wild Piranha Plants that can't be burnt or jumped on or hammered or hand powered. 3) Anything else that is dangerous. Thank you very much Bowser.} "Hey it's not my fault that you were so dumb to leave the princess unguarded," Bowser argued. Then the two quarreled, not noticing that a giant Piranha Plant was just behind them.

(Game over music here)(notice that there is only one time the game over music is played) The Lakito who held the camera in the whole SM64 (that's how you can see from a sort of first person view in case you didn't know) zoomed in into the scene. Bowser was found alive but Mario was nowhere to be found. "The new throwing gloves that Glovesmith Goomba made me rocks, must remember to thank him later," Bowser accidentally let his thoughts control his words. (In case you are that dumb, Bowser used the pair of throwing gloves to throw Mario at the giant Piranha Plant, the rebound caused Mario to game over (looks like Bowser WAS aware of the giant Piranha Plant, lols))

When Mario popped back up, he burnt Bowser's ass, causing Bowser to do what he did for Bowser fights in Super Mario Galaxy. Somehow, Mario got unlucky and Bowser accidentally kicked Luigi, causing Luigi to smash into Mario, sending both of them into the poisonous waters. But Luigi used a helicopter suit and helicoptered to safety just before he touched the water surface. Can't say the same for Mario, Mario used a Frog Suit, thinking that it would allow him to swim in the water more easily so that he can get out before he game over's, not realizing that this was not frostbite water in Snowman Land from SM64DS, so he game over'ed again.

When they reached the end, Bowser made M&L do the Thunder Bros. ADV to destroy the flag, knowing that they will just sink in the marshes and game over, again. But the player accidentally focused the attack on Bowser and missed the ADV timing and ended up leaving Bowser with one life. (From M&L Bowser's Inside story. (One life left from Bowser's inside story, ADV from Superstar Saga.))

And when they went into the castle, Luigi accidentally went in the fake door and game over'ed instantly. Then Mario grabbed the Toad and threw him to Bowser, who spit fire at it, leaving the Toad at 213% (from Super Smash Bros.) and Luigi suddenly came in to finish the Toad of with Thunder Bros. ADV. "Screw you Luigi," Bowser said, so he grabbed Luigi and used Luigi to whack Mario off the field.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: I'M RACIST AGAINST LUIGI! So happy, I mean like. After so many troubles, writing this just make me happy. Sad lols.**


	10. World 4

**Chapter 9: World 4**

(Rip off voice from narrator of Pokemon TV series)As the two people and one Koopa advance through the worlds, they find themselves in World 4, the World of ICE!

Mario nonsense:{Oh great! First you try to fry me to death, and then you drown me to death, and then NOW you are trying to FREEZE me to death, screw you! I'm going to give myself frostbite so at least I'll game over honorably by killing myself rather than to get killed by my ex-arch enemy.} So Mario, stupidly enough, gave himself frostbite (I mean like total frostbite, his body can't move at all) and suddenly realized that he couldn't move. Bowser punched Mario straight into an enemy, which game over'ed him. "EPIC PWNAGE, IN YOUR FACE MARIO!" said Bowser.

When Mario respawned, (Hey hand, I thought I just went through the dangers of ripping off non-Mario origin games) Mario realized that he couldn't die as long as he had sufficient 1-up Mushrooms.

So that Mario is now officially indestructible, I'll make Luigi and Bowser unofficially indestructible by saying so. (Author says, "so.")

I'll want to go back in time a few years where Stario was still trying to master the hacked star because of an ability that Stario has and I obviously hadn't told you guys about.

"Brr, this place sure is cold," said Stario. _No matter, you must find the Hand Power of Ice._ A voice echoed in Stario head. "Okay Magikoopa, why can't you just be called Naggy Koopa, because you sure do act like one. You sure know how to echo in my head even though your spirit is right next to me. Can you teach me how to do that some day?" _Just cut the damn crap and shut your trap. _The voice echoed through his head again.

As Stario scanned around for the Snow Zombie, he felt a little cold, so he decided to light a fire with his hack, but ended up turning his surroundings to a highly unstable and volatile mixture of highly charged positrons and evaporated alcohol.

"Now that was just epically random and uncalled for, how the heck do you tell the difference between the 'highly flammable surroundings' hack and the 'high temperature surroundings hack'? (Pun intended; heck, hack. Geddit?) I mean like, the code for the 'highly flammable surroundings' hack is 0817238470 and the code for the 'high temperature surroundings hack' is 0817832740…" Stario complained. "_Shut up and find that accursed Snow Zombie! _(Pun also intended. Zombie, cursed. Cuz' zombies are cursed to be zombies. Haha so funny I forgot when was the last time I intended to swear and realized that there was a bad pun about that. I swear that was never. (Just realized I swear… Never mind, I'll leave the Mario-like imbeciles with no idea what I'm crapping about))_ Dumbass…" _the spirit said.

Explaining time: Stario was looking for the Ice Hand Power (Hand Power from M&L Superstar Saga, Ice never existed, thought it be cool to have Ice as a Hand Power, literally) because The Original Antagonsticus said so.

When Stario found the Snow Zombie, he cut its hand (the zombie's hand not Stario's hand) off and aligned the hand according to the sacred power of the Tri Force (wow, epic randomness, how did the tri force get involved? Oh I know, because I said so. Why I said so? Because THE TRI FORCE IS AWESOME NO JOKE 2401!) and Stario learned the Frostbite Fingers hand power. (Lols.)

Time warp over, Dialga is exhausted. Link stops playing the Melody of Time on the Ocarina of Time. Stario stops trying to hack into the Retry Clock (From M&L Bowser's Inside Story). Samus destroys a metroid that can reverse time. Apollomon can stop being worried about the time pause that Clockmon is causing. Blue Ranger from Power Rangers RPM stops using his abilities. Author feels random so he changes the time on his DS to 00 00 so that he can catch Rotom. Random time changing stuff like that which I can't be bothered to list.

Mario, Luigi and Bowser reach the flag and Mario, Luigi and Bowser do a combined fire attack, resulting in Bowser running away in time, leaving the two relatively faster but dumber or forgetfuller brothers to drop into the freezing water. (Duh, they WERE on thin ice (pun intended))

When they went into the castle, Bowser devised a less unoriginal plan to game over Luigi and the Toad. He grabbed the Toad with his Throwing Gloves and performed a failed swing bros. with enough power to game over Luigi but not enough to game over the Toad. (Duh, Bowser IS strong after all.) Then when the Toad rebounded, Bowser did an 'Excellent' punch on the Toad, finishing Mario due to him standing in the path of the projectile-like Toad. Or was it because Bowser purposely aimed for Mario when he punched the Toad? "Me fink-rats it is the latter, I HAVE CHORTLES!" said a rather mentally demented Fawful.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: I HAVE JUST REALIZED THAT I CAN BE SCREWED FOR NOT TALKING TO MY OC'S BECAUSE STARIO IS LONELY, FROM THE TEXTUAL EVIDENCE THAT HIS LAWYER PROVIDED ME WITH, WHY IS EVERYTHING IN CAPS? I DUN NOE, WHY ASK ME? ASK THE CAPS LOCK BUTTON**

**CAPS LOCK BUTTON: WHAT? IT'S OT MY FAULT THAT YYOU FORGOT TO TURN THE CAPS LOCK OFF!**

**A/N: OH, SORRY. That's better, so I'll just talk to my OC's like this:**

**nojoke: (What I want to say here, in this case, I want to say I prefer to be called nojoke because ****I**** think I suck, you don't think you suck, do you?)**

**Stario: Thank you very much, I appreciate that you let me talk, but can our conversation be more civilized and I'm not being too bold when talking to you. (Pun intended) **

nojoke: Like this?

Stario: Much better, thank you.

nojoke: always the gentlemen no matter where we go, even out of the story are we? even grammar must be perfect very funny is it?

Stario: Screw you. (Grabs toxic power-up)

nojoke: even in brackets! you are over doing it bloody buddy, I'm so screwed. dun wanna get corroded, gotta run! review or I'll get stario to corrode you or something like that if u don't. (Grabs Pegasus Boots from Legend of Zelda Minish Cap, Link to Past, etc. and runs.


	11. Dash Bros

**A/N: Read the first hundred and seventy-something words or so of this chapter to avoid wasting time.**

**Chapter 10: Dash Bros.**

As I run from Stario, I somehow collide with Mario, game over'ing him, I quickly run away to prevent authormeetcharacterial paradox.

Mario came back, realized that the boot size was just right for him and Luigi, but there were only two boots, so they share, and they learn a new Bros. Move: Dash Bros. To execute it, simply press the A and B buttons simultaneously and hold. Then spam A then B then repeat the cycle to maximize damage, if ADV done properly, Mario and Luigi can run from the battle without losing coins unless it's a boss battle, then they cannot run.

As the red and green guy practice their Dash Bros., Bowser sat there, thinking of the great evil that Stario has done and felt a compelling urge to be the bad guy again. But his conscience suddenly appeared in front of him, telling him not to be bad. His conscience was epically cool. (Try imagining Bowser with lots of epic armor and stuff like that. That's how Bowser's conscience looks like. Lols.)

For time-wasting sake, TIME WARP! (Author takes a Retry Clock and rewinds from restart from start of battle to restart from start of chapter.

As I run from Stario, I somehow collide with Mario, game over'ing him, I quickly run away to prevent authormeetcharacterial paradox.

Mario came back, realized that the boot size was just right for him and Luigi, but there were only two boots, so they share, and they learn a new Bros. Move: Dash Bros. To execute it, simply press the A and B buttons simultaneously and hold. Then spam A then B then repeat the cycle to maximize damage, if ADV done properly, Mario and Luigi can run from the battle without losing coins unless it's a boss battle, then they cannot run.

As the red and green guy practice their Dash Bros., Bowser sat there, thinking of the great evil that Stario has done and felt a compelling urge to be the bad guy again. But his conscience suddenly appeared in front of him, telling him not to be bad. His conscience was epically cool. (Try imagining Bowser with lots of epic armor and stuff like that. That's how Bowser's conscience looks like. Lols.)

For time-wasting sake, TIME WARP! (Author takes a Retry Clock and rewinds from restart from start of battle to restart from start of chapter.

As I run from Stario, I somehow collide with Mario, game over'ing him, I quickly run away to prevent authormeetcharacterial paradox.

Mario came back, realized that the boot size was just right for him and Luigi, but there were only two boots, so they share, and they learn a new Bros. Move: Dash Bros. To execute it, simply press the A and B buttons simultaneously and hold. Then spam A then B then repeat the cycle to maximize damage, if ADV done properly, Mario and Luigi can run from the battle without losing coins unless it's a boss battle, then they cannot run.

As the red and green guy practice their Dash Bros., Bowser sat there, thinking of the great evil that Stario has done and felt a compelling urge to be the bad guy again. But his conscience suddenly appeared in front of him, telling him not to be bad. His conscience was epically cool. (Try imagining Bowser with lots of epic armor and stuff like that. That's how Bowser's conscience looks like. Lols.)

For time-wasting sake, TIME WARP! (Author takes a Retry Clock and rewinds from restart from start of battle to restart from start of chapter. OKAY ENOUGH!) Lols.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Congrats for people who wasted your time, waste your time more by telling me how many times every character that I have ever mentioned game over'ed. No prize for guessing, must count.**

Stario: Thank you very much for making The Original Antagonsticus become more real, now there is no chance that the Princess will be involved in the fight, all because you kindly helped the stupid bros. train their Dash Bros. like mad. Now no one will be able to see the Princess fight, not that I'm unhappy about that, but I'm unhappy that you just made me release my secret plans for the brothers.

nojoke: u r welcome. WHA…WHAT! U MEAN THAT THE ORIGINAL ANTAGONSTICUS ACTUALLY EXISTS! I THOUGHT EVERYTHING IN THIS STORY IS JUST A FRAGMENT OF MY IMAGINATION AND NINTENDO IMAGINATION! THE WORLD IS DOOMED! WHY? STILL ASK SOME MORE? I'M NOT JOKING HERE! THE WHOLE WORLD IS AT RISK! WHY YOU STILL ASK? BECAUSE THE WORLD IS GOING TO END 2401! Now that I've made Mario-like people panic, the world IS going to end, but maybe only a few billions of centuries later.

Stario: That wasn't very nice, I mean like, you can't be so bad to Mario or Dimentio.

nojoke: why Dimentio?

Stario: I don't know.

(Dimentio comes in (technically he does that epic entrance with three transparent panes of glass or whatever that is))

Dimentio: hi what's up, I'm good now and I think Mario is smarter than me for figuring out my weakness, not even I could find that out, he caused me to become the good guy, YAY MARIO!

Stario & nojoke: Okay… So that's why.


	12. World 5

**Chapter 11: World 5**

"Okay, the normal way to get up to the cloud world will be to use my Airship. But that obviously crashed in the Sand World. So, we need to climb that," Bowser said as he pointed to a very tall tower. "That is the contingency way to get to the Cloud World. I call that the Babylon Tower." (I'm being a tiny bit racist, ain't I?)

"Climbing this tower usually takes me around 1 week to climb," Bowser said. Mario nonsense:{Let's go and jump up the steps! So we will move more!} Luigi nonsense:{Yeah, but we jump slower than we walk, so it'll take us more time and energy to jump than to walk.} Mario nonsense:{Huh?} Luigi nonsense:{Let's use Dash Bros.} Mario nonsense:{Quiet Luigi, I'm trying to think, I know! Let's use Dash Bros.!} Luigi whacks Mario with his hammer, calling him all sorts of names (that I dun give a damn to listing.)

When Mario and Luigi got up to the Cloud World, Bowser was like, "Screw you stupid Bros!" and stuff like that. Then when Bowser finally climbed to the top, the bros have long ago knocked down every flag in the levels in this world.

So Bowser just grabbed Luigi and shoved him below a cloud and threw Mario at the Toad at the end of the castle. The Toad rebounded off the wall and went through the cloud and crashed into Luigi and somehow because of his mushroom head, was used as a trampoline to bounce Luigi back up into the cloud world, (hey, I thought Luigi was supposed to die?) straight into a Banzai Bill (That's much better, oh, and in case you didn't know a Banzai Bill (or King Bill as some people call it or Big Bill or Giant Bullet Bill or whatever people calls it) is the huge version of a Bullet Bill.)

So they proceeded to the next world. (Epic music here.) (Bowser game over'ing Mario and Luigi just for the randomness of it music here.)

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Just so you stupid people who bothered to waste your time more by telling me how many times every character that I have ever mentioned game over'ed know, I'm not going to give you the answer to that question until the end of the story. In your faces.**

Stario: That's not very nice.

nojoke: nobody gives any screwed up damns even my friend who usually gives a shit doesn't give two shits. So there. And I'm going to have to put up with the not so bad grammar because the godamn microsoft word 2010 doesn't or rarely lets me have a totally grammatically wrong sentence. And I try to have good spelling because I dun like bad spelling, I just like poor english because 2401 is true 2401. And 1042 is fake 1042. Okay paradox go figure I hate it when I run out of ideas or lame puns because they suck. Lame puns suck but it sucks when lame puns don't appear all over the place. Like when I run out of air narrating this reader forsaken story I just need to eat an air-pple or a p-air (or I can just take a deep breath.) just to ask, how many people actually put this story on alert or favorite story? Because I don't really do any checking unless I'm very wu liao. Lols.

Stario: Shouldn't you be putting all that in the **A/N:** a/n:d not in this dialogue with me? Oh yeah, just remembered something, if e=mc2 what does f equals to? I'll give you a hint; it's not the f word.

**A/N: okay as Stario said, all that, see? I put 'all that' in the A/N: a/n:d not in the dialogue with him, even though I didn't even put all that in my dialogue with him. (Oh btw, to those people who spell tongue as tounge, tongoue, tuonge, tungoe or anything stupid like that, go have your grammar checked.**

Stario: Don't you mean '**go have your spelling checked.**'?

**A/N: DON'T TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT AND TELL THE GODAMN CAPS LOCK TO STOP LEAVING ITSELF ON AFTER I'M DONE USING IT.**

CAPS LOCK: IT'S NOT MY FAULT, NOW BE A GOOD MORON AND TURN ME OFF.

**A/N: F=== YOU S== O= A B====! Thank you very much.**


	13. World 6 1st half

**Chapter 12: World 6 (1****st**** half)**

Mario and Luigi and Bowser arrive at the World 6-1.

Luigi sees Princess Daisy.

Luigi runs off with her.

Mario sees Princess Peach.

Mario runs off with her.

Bowser sees Princess... (No princess appears)

Bowser runs off sadly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Bowser awoke from his totally scary dream. He sees Darkrai. He then grabs Mario/Luigi but he realizes that he has not enough strength to lift them up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Bowser awoke from his totally frightening dream. He catches sight of Darkrai. He then sends out his Cresselia, but he remembered he couldn't even defeat Roark.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" It dawned on Bowser that if he didn't wake up, he wouldn't enter another nightmare.

Mario nonsense: {Stop screaming Bowser! You'll wake King Boo up!} Mario shouted so loud that he freaking woke King Boo up. Mario nonsense:{See? I told you so} "Idiot!" Bowser yelled at Mario. Luigi suddenly came out of nowhere with his Poltergust and sucked up King Boo. Luigi nonsense:{Suck it King Boo!} (Wait a moment… Luigi sucked King Boo, so how can King Boo suck it, whatever it is… Randomness)

Ok, now that that is over…

Mario and Luigi and Bowser destroyed King Boo's castle!

Then they burned down the flag.

Then they entered the castle there and learnt how to use will o'wisp. Then they killed the Toad there.

**End of Chapter or is it?**

**A/N: I'm a slacker and I'm proud of it. Just screw you all, I suck 2401.**


	14. World 6 2nd half

**Chapter 13: World 6 (2****nd**** part)**

Stario was watching Mario and friends learn the will o' wisp, "Everything is going according to plan, now let me pay a short visit to those fellas and time to get rid of Bowser, because he has served his purpose in the storyline of The Original Antagonsticus, the star spirits be with him on his way back to the castle."

Stario jumped into the pipe leading to World 6, the Mountain World. (Maybe I'll stop using brackets because we are getting to the epic part of this story soon.) "Where are you going Stario?" asked Peach. "That is none of your business. At least, none of your non-inter-castle political business." Stario smirked, and then he was transported to World 6.

The spirit of the first Kamek followed him this time, making sure that he will not screw up like the last time. As Mario, Luigi and Bowser proceeded to cross the boundaries between the Mountain World and World 7, they suddenly saw Prince Peasley. "What are you doing here you green-faced snob?" Bowser asked. Luigi got angry with Bowser for insulting Prince Peasley so Luigi took out his Poltergust and used it to knock Bowser backwards. Bowser punched Luigi for revenge. "Hey guys, stop quarrelling! I am here to aid the Mushroom Kingdom superstars in their quest to fight Stario, not to watch Luigi have a war with Bowser," Prince Peasley said. (You may notice that this is a bit OOC for Prince Peasley but you can guess why, right?)

Mario nonsense:{OK, you can come with us. But please don't slow us down.} Prince Peasley agreed. (Hint: you know who "Prince Peasley" really is, don't you? I mean you can't be as stupid as Mario)

The moment they were about to cross the boundary, Bowser suddenly disappeared. He suddenly reappeared back at his castle. "Lord Bowser! You are finally back! We were so worried about you!" all the Bowser Baddies said in unison. They threw a banquet to honor their king's return, Bowser thought the whole Stario thing was just a dream and he was just having nightmares as usual.

Mario, being an idiot, didn't realize that Bowser was gone. Luigi, being Bowser's enemy over the short span of a few days, thought that nobody had noticed Bowser's disappearance, so he kept his trap shut about it. When the brothers turned around to make sure everyone was there, Prince Peasley was also gone. Luigi got scared and panicked, Mario did another headcount and realized there was nobody missing because he counted Luigi four times and skipped himself, so that makes four people, so nothing was out of ordinary to Mario. (Duh, when Luigi is running, Mario thought it was a different person he counted.)

At where Stario is…

"Ah, the good old memories that I had in this place before I discovered the Hack Star…" Stario has a flashback.

_Stario flashback_

_As Stario finally reached the summit of the mountain to meet his friend, a Rocky Wrench named (err…) Rocky Wrench, he fell down, causing him to game over, then Stario kept trying, but he realized that it was no use. He got frustrated but did not give up. Stario tried again and again, he failed every time until he gave up, then he thought to himself: No, I will not give up, I will find a way to get up there!_

_Then with a burst of light, Stario found himself in a plane of light, there was an old Toad in front of him, "Young traveller, you are determined to reach the summit, but without the power of jumping, you will find no way up. I shall present this to you."_

_Stario got his First Pair of Jump Boots!_

"_The road ahead will be a treacherous one, not the road as in this mountain journey, it is the road ahead in life, remember, do not ever give up hope and succumb to the dark side of you, for you do not know the power it consists. Farewell young traveller…"_

_With that Stario was transported back to where he was originally standing, "What was that about?" Stario wondered, and he got to the top damn easily after that._

_Flashback over_

Yeah, the good old times, funny when I come to think of it, this is not my dark side, this is just the a bit hacked side of me. Stario was amazed that he never ceased to think about these crappy stuff after he has stupid flashbacks like those.

**THE PROPER END OF CHAPTER**

**A/N: SEE, THE CAPS LOCK DRIVES ME NUTS AND there, I kinda bashed the caps lock's spirit up so that it could keep its mouth shut.**

Stario: Okay, that was random, of all the Mario characters, why Prince Peasley? He is a freaking snob, seriously, no offence to Prince Peasley fangirls or anything but that is the truth.

nojoke: yay, stario u suck, I can make u dress up as a baby and make a baby stario. so happy, yay!

Stario: You actually would not dare to do that, you and I know very well that when you created me, I was already born at this age, this size, this height, only not of this intelligence; and due to my true immortality hack, my age remains as 28, so a baby version of me will cause a time paradox, resulting in the quantum flactuation of dimensions of frequential vicinity radius of 10 dimensional pulsation vibration waves per infiminimseconds to alter drastically, which will ultimately result in the connection point of dimensional to discharge small bursts of antimatter throughout dimensions which are made out of matter or small bursts of matter throughout dimensions which are made out of antimatter, causing the dimensional apocalypse predicted by Mario when he was drunk, and Mario was never right, so don't break that record, please.

nojoke: what? I can't catch wad half of what you said even though I wrote that, but never mind and screw that. screw you, I dun wan Mario to be right, so I guess I can't turn u into a baby. sad…

Stario: Thank you very much, oh yeah I freaking forgot to do the disclaimers, for you…

nojoke: WTF! HOW LONG DAMMIT?

Stario: Err… except the first chapter, where you did it, never…

nojoke: SCREW U BLOODY IDIOT!

NOJOKE: I DO NOT OWN MARIO OR DARKRAI, BUT I OWN THE STORYLINE AND I DO OWN A CAPS LOCK KEY THAT NEVER COOPERATES WITH ME. thank u very much.

**A/N: Oh btw, to superblooper, thank u. But this is just the way I write, with brackets and I failed my essay and I actually write then put the damn brackets like I'm some wisecracking ass of an idiot who doesn't know how to keep his freaking mouth shut, so there. I also won't be including Darkrai later, he actually just exists as part of Bowser's imagination as some random guy or evil entity that is named Darkrai and sorry I dun swear much, because I am still a good innocent boy…**

Nidiot: AS IF!

**A/N: Wtf, I could have sworn that I fucking put him in his story, how'd he get here. oh the irony of me not swearing much. Lols. Wait, did I just say 'Lols.'? AWESOME! I HAVEN'T BEEN FREAKING USING THAT SINCE I STARTED BEING SAD FOR NO REASON! Dun blame the caps lock.**

Nidiot: Oh yeah, I SENT DARKRAI TO BOWSER'S MIND!

nojoke: now u are freaking screwed, I told u to go back to yr own story, payback time. GO NUETRONIX! USE SPACE-TIME DESTROYER!

Nidiot: damn, I'm out of here, see u, how I wish I was u!

**A/N: Super long A/N, sorry, I like reviewers, and I dun beg for reviewers, I simply do that for the or else bit because I like it, so review, or else u will meet the fate that nidiot would have met if it weren't for his status as one of my OCs.**


	15. World 7

**A/N: Maybe I should just take superblooper's advice, since Bowser is out anyway, so Mario and Luigi can now stop 'nonsense'-ing and start talking normal until they complete World 9, because the nonsense part will be greatly needed.**

Chapter 14: World 7

"Yay, we are about to reach Bowser's Domain!" Mario said. "Nobody cares, we will have to defeat Bowser again if we want to get past World 8 and into World 9," Luigi stated. Mario does not remember there was a World 9, who would? It is the hardest World to fully unlock.

The brothers progress through the Ocean World, (Yes, I know, I mixed up the Cloud world, the Ice World and the Ocean World) they stop to relax and enjoy the scenery for a while and dozed off, and they got game over'ed by a passing Blooper.

The brothers felt really bored because Bowser was not there to spice things up, so they ended up committing suicide by running into Bloopers, Cheep-Cheeps, or anything they could find.

They got to the end and did the classic way to get to the flag, jumping, and that sucks.

They went to the end and defeated Cheepskipper by unfair means. Luigi distracted Cheepskipper while Mario miraculously didn't screw up his Spring Jump, (from Paper Mario Thousand Year Door, which most people tend to screw up at) which he did three times in a row, but he ended up with body ache because he was not made out of paper here, so he cannot compress himself without causing himself unnecessary pain, because he could have just used three normal jumps to kill Cheepskipper.

Then the bros. went to the end of the castle and heard the Toad say: "Sorry Mario, but the Princess is not here. Thanks for your help!" Then Toad realized that Luigi was there too so he said: "Sorry Luigi, but Princess Daisy is already at World 9 and ready to confront Stario and she is equipped with a Plasma Rifle, a Needler and an Energy Sword. She is driving a Banshee, which is what made that giant hole in the wall there," the Toad pointed to the giant hole in the wall there. "What do you mean?" Luigi asked. "I dunno, Princess Daisy told me to tell you all that to reassure you. But frankly, she is just armed with that Crystal Smash thingy from the Strikers Charged tournaments and brought only one Star Power-up to face Stario, " the Toad said.

Luigi took out his hammer and knocked Toad away like he did to Fawful in Superstar Saga. "That wasn't very nice, the poor Toad was just trying to help," Mario said. "Nobody cares," said Luigi. "Good point," Mario decided that Luigi was telling the truth because the Toad will just reappear back there the next time they return there.

Red and Green pressed on to World 8, the Lava World, aka Bowser's Domain…

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: I am failed 2401, anyone wants to review? If not, please proceed to the previous chapters to memorize the important bits, if you haven't done so already, by the time I upload Chapter 16, if I take a long time, then too bad.**

Stario: Okay, here comes the epic part. nojoke does not own anything, except for the storyline. I own myself. There, disclaimer done.

nojoke: screw u bloody moron

Stario: I have more pixels than you have blood.

nojoke: what the heck is that supposed to mean?

Stario: I am real 1042.

nojoke: …


	16. World 8

Disclaimer: I dun own (all the things that I don't own in this story) and dun earn any sort of money or valuable stuff from writing this shitload of crap.

Chapter 15: World 8

Mario sees all the lava and all the dangerous platforms and stuff and all the hard-to-navigate levels and all the damn Dry Bones and stuff like that and something in his mind snaps. He has reached his peak of faking, the true Mario has been revealed.

(Mario enters level music should be played here with extra epicness added to it) "WAHOO!" Mario shouted and cleared the course with such perfect skill that will put pro players of the Super Mario Wii game to shame. Luigi followed Mario through the course in the bubble thing and got himself released out of the bubble a few times by Mario just to use as bait for enemies to kill while he pounce bounced off Luigi and landed safely, only to go rushing at another enemy with a star power-up that he somehow got by hitting an invisible block that was in his jumping range.

When Mario was done with course one, the enemies were strewn all over the ground and his coin count was 0 because he got a 500 coins along the way and got 5 extra 1-ups which was why Luigi was left with only 1 life at the end of the course.

This was the real Mario, a courageous hero as portrayed in the legends (of the seven stars), the plumber who saved Princess Peach, the guy with the white/silvery luma who saved the universe from Bowser's clutches, the guy who had taken Princess Peach's virgi… (WAIT A MOMENT! DID I JUST SAY THAT? OHMYGODAMMIT!) This is the brave and epic Mario, who turned into Paper in 3 games, in which 2/3 rocked and the other sucked, and not some idiotic wimp and excuse of a non-Toad.

Mario popped the bubble Luigi was in with a skillful jump and ran off to clear the other levels. When they reached Bowser's castle, they had sort of broken the contract because they freaking stomped on so many Koopa Troopas.

Bowser was face to face with Mario and Luigi and the most epic battle of M&L stories begin NOW!

Mario and Luigi did a Fire Bros. ADV on Bowser.

Bowser used Goomba Storm.

Mario and Luigi hammered the falling Goombas that were burning.

Mario jumped on Bowser.

Luigi Hand Powered Bowser, and since Thunder is critical on Fire in Superstar Saga, it dealt a severe amount of damage.

Bowser used his fire. But Starlo (from Bowser's Inside Story) came out of nowhere and lifted the bros into the air when they grabbed him.

Mario then realizes he was being stupid and stepped on the "! Switch" behind Bowser and Bowser dropped into the lava.

Mario, being used to the routine of Princess Peach coming out of her cage and kissing him, stood there and waited for the kiss. "Bro? Let's get moving, we have to defeat Stario before that giant thing up there which looks like that giant black scary thing when Count Bleck wanted to destroy the world." Mario, snapping out of his trance, realized that there were a few more battles to fight before it all ends so it can be Game Clear/Game Set/End of Story/The End/Happily Ever After.

Luigi went on to dispatch any remaining Koopalings, Kameks and stuff like that. Mario revisited the Worlds to go and unlock the levels of World 9.

End of Chapter

**A/N: Yay, so happy, I am finally up and loling. Review or else I'll lol you with a 101-inch loldriver. Lols. Screw Stario, he's getting ready for the final confrontation with Mario.**


	17. Stario Does Something

Disclaimer: I dun own anything except OCs and storyline

Chapter 16: Stario's Prep Work

Stario was in his chambers in his observatory, knowing that Mario will be coming in 1 chapworldashbros and that isn't good, he hasn't thought of any epic thing to say to Mario when he arrived, he actually had no purpose for kidnapping Princess Peach besides fulfilling the prophecy in The Original Antagonsticus and that, to him, really sucked. Stario was supposed to be the cool guy, masked up feelings, cold, impractical, merciless, and yet somehow when the climax draws near, he is reduced back to his overconfident, naïve, happy-go-lucky self before he got the Hacked Star.

_What the hell are you thinking Stario, the time is nigh, go forth to anger Mario more, for holding both Daisy and Peach will only make the brothers angry, we need them furious, all the hate, anger, despair, hopelessness when they are crushed, to finally revive my spirit, and you shall rule by my side when I conquer, THE UNIVERSE!_ The Kamek Spirit rasped/screamed.

Stario, paused thoughtfully, then he decided that Rosalina would be a good target. So he set off.

"Launch Star code = 4721. Area Code = 15/2/19/5/22/1/20/15/18/25." Stario ordered the Hacked Star to make a Launch Star to the Observatory.

When he arrived, Stario made such a grand entrance that the Toads thought Mario was back from kicking Stario's butt. But obviously, they thought wrong, but Stario had put on a mask, making him appear to everyone as Mario (yes, this was how Stario looked like Bowser and Prince Peasley earlier in this story.)

Stario went up to Rosalina and sensing, Rosalina's crush on Mario, decided to spice things up. Pretending to be nervous, he said (technically did a damn good imitation of Mario nonsense), "Erm… Rosalina, may I have a word with you. In private, please?" Rosalina seemed hopeful, something she hasn't felt much off since Polari turned into a star and Mario left to face Stario.

Stario's imitation of Mario nonsense:{I don't know how to put this, erm… I like you, a lot.} Rosalina suddenly jumped up happily kissing 'Mario'. Stario quickly activated his 'soul-out-of-body' hack because he still had his virgin kiss and didn't want to share it with some random girl who likes his enemy. When the kiss was over, Stario's soul went back into the body. Stario's imitation of Mario nonsense:{Wait! Rosalina, this can't work out, you get me? That's what I came to tell you, everyone expects me to marry Peach and Luigi to marry Daisy at the same time, something like a double marriage, this… just can't work out. Sorry…} Stario pretended to cry, which was quite easy because he knew how to use Fake Tears. Rosalina, on the other hand, was really crying. Stario didn't like to see people cry, it brings back bad memories from his younger days. But he knew it was essential. Sorry Rosalina, Stario thought in his head. "I… I understand Mario, but please, just one last kiss for me? Please?" Rosalina said, drying her tears. Rosalina had gone through many heartbreaking moments in her lifetime; this was simply another one of those moments. Rosalina french kissed the once again soulless body of Stario which still looked like Mario. Stario's soul, seeing this, knew that it would lead to you-know-what.

Rosalina and 'Mario' did it and of course, 'Mario' was doing it on instinct because there was no soul inside and therefore the sperm was not present and only stopped when Rosalina begged it to stop.

Stario's soul was outside the room and watched the constellations and planned to travel to one of them and screw it up once this is over. When he repossessed his body, he became very tired, so he left, leaving Rosalina freaking heartbroken because the guy she just had sex with was not going to be the guy who will marry her and didn't even bother to stay for the night.

"There, a job done dirty is a heartbreaking job done well," Stario told Kamek Spirit.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: That was dumb. But I don't write random events that does not relate to some later part in the story, so keep guessing why this helps the storyline. Notice I didn't write make love as sex because they are two diff things.**

Stario: Screw you! I'm not a virgin anymore.

nojoke: no one cares

Stario: My girlfriend would care.

nojoke: too bad u no gf, so yeah, yr gf would care but no one is yr gf, so no one cares

CAPS LOCK: IN YOUR FACE I'M UP AND REBELLING AGAIN!

NOJOKE: FINE, HAVE IT YR WAY! GO NUETRONIX! USE SPACE-TIME DESTROYER!

CAPS LOCK: SHIT.

**BOOM**

**A/N: Now let's get back to Mario & Luigi's clear up some stuff just like all walkthroughs do before they confront the final boss.**


	18. Almost The Epic Part

Disclaimer: The usual stuff, I own the OCs and the storyline, the rest I dun own.

Chapter 17: Pre-Finale

Mario finished off clearing the levels in the amount of time needed to unlock World 9. He still had some free time so he decided to go level up a bit. But he was of course, useless without Luigi, so he went to visit a few old friends. When he went to the observatory, he was met by Rosalina.

Mario nonsense:{Hello Rosalina} "What the hell? Mario! You fucked Princess Peach before and yet you still dare to screw me senseless last night? What the hell were you thinking? You man-whore! Get your ass out of here before I freaking kick your balls!" Mario nonsense:{What are you talking about?} "Don't play stupid! You and I know very well what I am talking about so get your freaking ass out! You are no longer welcome here!" Rosalina yelled.

Stario watched from a distance. Good, he thought, more negative emotions, just as I expected. With a smirk, Stario took a warp pipe back to his Observatory.

Mario didn't understand anything all. He was puzzled. He felt a mix of hurt and confusion; hurt because Rosalina yelled at him; confusion because he had no idea what the heck was going on. He decided to just leave before he gets his nuts kicked, so, sadly, he took a Launch Star back to the entrance of World 9.

Luigi, in the meantime, realized that the Koopalings were long ago finished off thanks to the annoying sand dune. So he did some intensive training. (Now we all know that IT stands for intensive training, who would want to work in the IT department?)

Mario and Luigi met up at the entrance of World 9 and they were met by that old Toad that Stario met a few years back. "Hello travellers, I was the ex-Head Toad of the Mushroom Retainers, it's an honor to meet you guys at the beginning of the end, Stario is dangerous, go own his ass, and remember, everyone has a weakness. Your job is to find it," the Toad told Mario. "Good luck to you, you will need it," Toad said to Luigi.

The heroes went on to World 9.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Oh, btw, the End of Chapter should be done like the End of Chapter in Paper Mario.**

Stario: Ah, the good old memories at World 9 where I spammed most of my training, good luck to those guys anyways.


	19. World 9, Part the First

**A/N: Read the title to find out what I am thinking right now, I will seriously suck because I suck and I'm not joking.**

Chapter 18: OMIGOSH! SO CLOSE TO THE END! (1st half)

Mario and Luigi met at the entrance of World 9. Mario nonsense:{Ready bro?} Luigi nonsense:{More than you think. Let's kick Stario's butt clear out of this galaxy!}

When Mario and Luigi did World 9-1, they found none other than the Princess of Sarasaland fighting off some random Goombas.

Luigi nonsense:{Daisy! Do you know how…} "Yes, I know how damned worried you are! But I have to save Peach!" Daisy cut Luigi off. Luigi nonsense:{Screw you! That wasn't what I was about to say! I was trying to ask you whether you know how to freaking jump on Goombas! How the hell can you use your fists to knock them and expect to damage them?} "Good point," Daisy said. She jumped on the Goomba but realized it wasn't there. She saw Mario running with the Goomba held upside down and jumping on enemies and he slammed the Goomba onto the ground just before he reached the flag. The rebound knocked him high enough to do a backflip jump over the flag pole. While falling back to the ground, Mario grabbed the flagpole and snapped it when he landed.

"Cool, where'd your brother learn how to do that?" Daisy asked Luigi. Luigi nonsense:{He's been a bit hyperactive since World 8.}

In World 9-2, they found Princess Shroob and a lot of Shroobs waiting for them to take revenge. Luigi looked at Mario. Mario nodded, signaling that it was time to use their secret weapon. Mario took out a Retry Clock and Luigi took out a screwdriver. Mario tossed the Retry Clock to Luigi and Luigi used the screwdriver to mess up the Retry Clock's functions. Then the brothers did a Dash Bros. while holding the Retry Clock and when they were about to collide with the legion of Shroobs, the Retry Clock flashed in an array of colors, Mario turned golden and Luigi turned silver. They ran around a point, creating a vacuum at that point, making a gold/silver tornado which completely obliterated the Shroobs, leaving Princess Shroob open for attack. Mario nonsense:{Daisy! Use your crystal gauntlet attack thingy and destroy Princess Shroob!} Daisy quickly did her Megastrike (from Mario Strikers Charged), with Princess Shroob replacing the ball. That finished off Princess Shroob.

In World 9-3, they found Prince Peasley being owned by Fighter Flies and Bill Blasters (from Stardust Fields in Superstar Saga.) Luigi, thinking this was a chance to save his idol, jumped on the Bill Blasters and Fighter Flies. Prince Peasley, insulted that Luigi just butted in and killed the enemies he was intending to kill, did that spam stabbing attack with his sword, but no damage was done because Prince Peasley sucks. Prince Peasley flicked his hair which lit up the whole room and did that freaking retarded smile. He joined Mario and Luigi and offered to help defeat Stario.

In World 9-4, they found the Dark Star eating Fawful's corpse. Luigi screamed like a gay, partly because the Dark Star was floating and partly because Fawful + Dark Star = TROUBLE.

Luigi nonsense:{Remember when the Dark Star was trying to eat Bowser's genetic information and transformed to Dark Bowser? Dark Fawful is going to be very dangerous.} "How? Fawful is only dangerous with his headgear," Prince Peasley stated. Mario nonsense:{Simple, he will piss the crap out of everyone before the battle even starts then we will get frustrated and leave, abandoning our quest to defeat Stario. I think Stario has got this set up long ago.} "What are you talking about?" Prince Peasley asked. Daisy explained to him. "Since when did he become so smart?" Prince Peasley asked. Daisy said, "I think it was since he entered World-8."

"I HAVE DARKNESS!" Dark Fawful said. Mario nonsense:{Crap, the transformation has begun.} Prince Peasley did that epic failed flick of his hair (place lights up) and said, "No problem! Leave this to me."

"I HAVE AFRAIDNESS! I HAVE OVERBRIGHTNESS! I HAVE FURY! I HAVE ?%$*&*^#!" Dark Fawful started babbling random stuff, cowering from the light. Mario nonsense:{What the Underwhere…} Luigi finished off the weakened Dark Fawful with a single jump. "See? What did I tell you," Prince Peasley said.

To be continued…


	20. World 9, Part the Second

Chapter 18 (continued): OMIGOSH! EVEN CLOSER TO THE EPIC PART!

At World 9-5 they saw Yoshi, a paper one. "GONZALES!" the Yoshi said, "How's life? I'm gathering a high win streak at the Glitz Pit, you really should come back and check on things, I mean like just a few months back, Count Bleck and Timpani got married and Merlon is being grumpy because Goombella keeps using Tattle on anything she sees, which includes the Light Prognosticus, so she has been Tattling non-stop since last week. Mario explained to Paper Yoshi that they have to defeat Stario. "I'll go with you!" Paper Yoshi said.

Between World 9-5 and World 9-6, Mario learnt how to use the pause menu to change partners because he had too many people following him. Luigi can do all the things Luigi can do with Mario and stuff like that, Daisy can do crystal smash or use the crystal gauntlet thingy and do a megastrike with her opponent replacing the ball, Prince Peasley can emit light and Paper Yoshi can eat smaller enemies and throw eggs.

At World 9-6, Mario was with Luigi and they saw Smithy. Mario nonsense:{I thought I killed that guy long ago.} Mario switched his partner to Paper Yoshi. Paper Yoshi simply ate the bits and pieces of Smithy and finished him off in record time. Paper Yoshi got a stomachache after that so Mario took out a pair of scissors and cut Paper Yoshi in half and emptied all the contents, he then taped Paper Yoshi back together and then he burnt the parts of Smithy, Luigi hammered the parts of Smithy, Daisy crystal smashed the pieces left behind and Prince Peasley disposed of them in a civilized manner.

At World 9-7, the bros met a Toad with a gun that shoots stars. They forced the Toad to join them by taking the Toad's gun and gave it back to him when he promised to join them. Mario explained what they were doing to the Toad. "But I thought you already killed him?" the Toad asked. Mario nonsense:{Who said so?} Toad said, "Remember? You came back and did that epic entrance and Rosalina crying and when you came back the second time Rosalina threatened to kick your balls." Even an idiot like what Mario was before can figure out what was happening, because sex/relationships are what even the most retarded or common senseless person actually use their head about. Mario nonsense:{Stario…} Mario finally knew why Rosalina yelled at him. Stario was responsible and he is going to make him pay, big time.

At World 9-8, Mario owned the whole course without breaking a sweat, (not literally because World 9 is actually based on the World (something) in World 9-(something)) and without a partner because he left his partner in a bubble the whole time.

At the end, nobody was there to greet them, but simply a Warp Block, Warp Pipe, Launch Star, Chakroad, Wii ( - ) button to travel through worlds and a stupid Treasure Box thing that thing it has fooled you but technically is essential for finishing the story 'curses' you and in the end helps you.

Mario jumped into the Launch Star and blasted off to wherever the destination was.

Luigi jumped into the Warp Pipe, hoping that he will end up at where Mario will end up.

Daisy somehow could use the Chakroad which has only Stario's Hacked Observatory as the destination. Hoping that will be where the bros will end up, she TRAVELLED WITH HER MIND!

Paper Yoshi opened up the Black Chest, releasing the Black Chest Demon. "FOOL! YOU THOUGHT YOU FELL FOR THE SAME TRICK EVEN AFTER CLEARING KILLING THE SHADOW QUEEN AND WILL BE CURSED BY ME SO THAT YOU CAN GET TO HAVE SOME INTERESTING ABILITY! BUT I'M SMARTER THAN YOU DOPES! I SHALL CURSE YOU A LONG AND PAINFUL DEATH BY SENDING YOU TO STARIO'S HACKED OBSERVATORY SO THAT STARIO WILL KILL YOU! OH THE HUMILIATION THAT WILL CAUSE YOU! I CAN IMAGINE HEARING THE CRIES OF DESPAIR WHEN YOU GAME OVER!" the Black Chest Demon said, apparently, there were five heroes and not four who sealed the Shadow Queen, the fifth wasn't recorded in history because he was staying in the chamber before the room where the Shadow Queen is to fend of the enemies while other four heroes fought the Shadow Queen, it seems the curse also affected that guy.

Prince Peasley took his flying bean to follow Mario.

The Toad hit the Warp Block, which shows 0, the Toad was warped to a random space on the Stario's Hacked Observatory Board, which has only one space with a 10-coin hex. "Okay, that was random," the Toad said.

The team was reunited and they were ready to face Stario, Legendary Wielder of the Hacked Star!

**End of 2 Chapters**

**A/N: Not enough time to type World 9 as one chapter, so reduced it to 2 chapters. World 9 is referenced to many Mario RPGs because I felt like saying that Mario games rock and Mario still sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except for Stario and the storyline and the idea of the last Black Chest Demon that I came up with after checking why the Black Chest Demons existed in the first place.**


	21. Fallen Allies

**A/N: Mario/Luigi nonsense shall be in **_**Italics**_** from now on.**

Chapter 19: Sacrifices

As Mario and company met up at the entrance of the only dome in Stario's Hacked Observatory, they noticed that the whole place was covered with weird glitch-like patterns, possibly the result of hacking.

They entered the dome. "LOOK OUT!" the Toad yelled, somehow using some superhuman strength to push everyone else aside. A huge Thwomp with a Star power-up landed on the Toad, he tried to hold it up, but it was no use, just as he was about to game over, the Toad said, "Go Mario, fate has caught up with me, I was bound to die in the first place…" with that the Toad died an epic death.

The world shall remember the heroic sacrifices Toads make every day to make life easy for other good guys, 2401.

Mario: _Show yourself Stario! Face us like a man, because if you're looking for a fight, you've got one! _"Sorry, Stario's not here, I'm Solari, Stario's Luma, pleasure to meet you all," a little shiny thing popped out of nowhere. Mario: _Where's Stario?_ "Here, sucker!" the Luma flew up to Stario, who jumped down from the ceiling, knocking Prince Peasley clear out of the Observatory and back to Beanbean Castle.

'There, odds are more even, now to be rid of the Daisy, then Yoshi and Luigi left," Stario leered. Luigi: _You can never defeat us! Not when we have the power of the Pure Hearts, Crystal Stars and the Star Spirits._ Stario simply laughed, he threw a Koopa Shell at Mario. Mario, reacting quickly, jumped over it. But the shell turned and smashed into Daisy, knocking her into a Warp Cannon, blasting her straight back to Sarasaland.

"There. Three down, three to go," Stario stated expressionlessly. Mario grabbed Luigi and did the Dash Bros. Stario simply used the Toxic power-up to melt the floor, creating a hole in their path, "Ah, how I was tempted so many times to use this, now I have a reason to use it."

The brothers fell through the hole, but Mario was fast, Mario: _Sorry brother, I have to do this,_ he jumped on Luigi in order to get back onto the fighting area. Mario was left with a Paper Yoshi, how useful at this point in time.

Mario: _Just what do you want from us? Why are you doing this?_ Mario was evidently sad, possibly in the brink of tears. Stario, still keeping himself calm and normal, replied, "Simple, it's according to The Original Antagonsticus. Besides that, nothing else, other than my past."

Mario: _Your past? _Stario sighed, "Fine, since I'll kill you later anyway, no point not telling."

Stario Flashback

_Damn, this place is full of hostile guys, so scary, why do I feel like this is déjà vu all over again? Have I been here before? Don't think so, although I can't be 100% sure…_

_This Boo House was particularly scary because it was night time, and to make things worse, it was a dark and stormy night too. Suddenly, a Kamek appeared in front of me, he is wearing the robes ofone of those top Kameks in the ancient times, he is a bit see through, his voice sounds like wind rushing through your ears... WAIT! HE IS A BIT SEE THROUGH!_

"_Are you a ghost?" I asked the Kamek_, "No, I am a spirit!"_ he said. I remember screaming like shit, he then offered to me a chance to rule the universe, that time, being a social outcast due to my shrouded past, I had barely anyone I can consider a 'friend', I usually call them 'acquaintances', so I said yes, since there was nothing to lose._

_Ever since then, to the very few beings who knew me, I was feared for my ability to destroy and annihilate._

Flashback Over

"So technically speaking, I can safely say that I'm like this because I'm friendless," said Stario, with a slight hint of sadness to his voice. (Don't you dare laugh at Stario because you think he is weak, you will never know how it feels like to be him, even I don't.) Mario: _Is that all that simple? Well, then we can be friends, all of us including Luigi, Daisy, Prince Peasley, EVERYONE CAN BE FRIENDS!_

"Damn, you are stupid, you know that? I bet that if we shake hands and Luigi, who should be coming in anytime soon, sees that, he will use that 'Do Not Use unless Hacks starts to Glitch' emergency cheat deactivator, which I kept in the basement along with a jetpack, to freeze me in time for a while so that he can finish me off. I never had, do not have, will never have ANY friends," Stario said.

Mario: _I guarantee you, no such thing will happen, if that happens, then we shall take the hard way out, deal or no deal? _"Well, okay, nothing to lose," Stario shook Mario's hand. At that very moment, the unthinkable happened, Luigi flew in with a jetpack, and aiming that 'Do Not Use unless Hacks starts to Glitch' remote at Stario and freezing him momentarily.

Luigi: _Let's finish him off bro! _Mario: _No Luigi! I made a deal with Stario. Now thanks to you, we will have to fight Stario!_ Luigi: _Oops, sorry._

Stario broke free from the freeze. "Okay, you," he pointed a finger at Luigi, "are screwed." **ICE! **Stario called out the name of his Hand Power. Snow blasted out from Stario's palm, the moisture in the air crystalized, slowly become shards that can cause lethal wounds, the strong gale that seems to be originating from Stario's hand directed all those shards and snow to one target: Luigi.

Luigi tried to dodge, hammer the shards of ice, using his hand power to counter it, but to no avail. Soon, the sharp crystals dug into his skin, causing a frigid atmosphere to form around Luigi, making it harder to breathe, Luigi got frostbite for almost all of his body parts. Luigi felt cold, yet there was a burning sensation, like when Mario used his Hand Power on him, just that the ice burned worse; but he could conclude one thing: the dryness was unbearable, it cracked his skin, but he just didn't game over. "Ever heard of the oxymoron 'it is so cold that is burns'? This is what you should be feeling right now," Stario said with a new tone, a cold, icy, evil and deathly tone, his aura of hatred, loneliness and darkness can be felt, radiating from Stario.

Paper Yoshi could not stay happy due to the surge of unhappiness nearby and therefore game over'ed. (Play Yoshi's Adventure and you'll know what I mean.) Mario: _YOSHI! LUIGI! Stario… I won't forgive you for that!_

"What can you do, huh? Feel the despair, the rage, the hopelessness, any and every negative emotion overwhelm you! Revive the First Magikoopa! I shall thank you for making my job easier, because in the end, I AM INVINCIBLE AND AM UNMATCHED IN POWER! AFTER ALL, I AM THE ONE.

AND.

ONLY.

STARIO."

Stario laughed like all villains, he was starting to turn from the antagonist to a true villain.

Is it all over? Have my fallen allies fell in vain? Mario thought…

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: I should think this is counted as a cliffhanger, in your faces. Sorry, I'm just feeling evil today.**


	22. Finale?

**A/T: I'm going to be bad, I wrote this the same night I wrote the previous chapter but I'll post this the next day.**

**A/N: A/T stands for Author's thoughts, because that was not my notes, this is.**

Chapter 20: Finale?

Mario: _NO!_

It was a firm and definite "NO!" not like the all hope is lost "no…"

A black power star flew out from Mario. Stario stared in awe, "No way… It can't be, is that the fabled Arbitminatus Star? Damn, we're screwed," "_What are you talking about? The strongest power star IS the hacked star, nothing is stronger than it,"_ the Kamek Spirit said.

"It had been foretold in one of the many outcomes in the The Original Antagonsticus, there was one, just one chance that the Arbitminatus Star would be born at the Gateway to many Galaxies. We are the lucky ones to witness its existence, the Power Star of Willpower.

Mario: _Polari? Are you still there? _**Yes Mario, it is I Polari, reborn in the form of the Willpower Star. **Mario: _Cool, let's go get Stario.___**Mario, remember this, no matter what happens, do not forget that the Evil Overlord who forgot this incident has happened; your crushed team mate Toad; the Prince of Beanbean Kingdom; the Princess of Sarasaland; your frozen brother; the Princess and even Rosalina, who had figured out it was a ruse set up by Stario, is counting on you to save them from Stario and the First Magikoopa. **Mario: _Yes, I understand Polari._

Mario and Stario were transported to a field worthy to be the area of the final confrontation. Good versus Evil. Willpower versus Hacks. Red versus Yellow.

Mario took out the Willpower Star, he could feel the power surging from it, he could feel the faith his friends put in him.

Stario took out the Hacked Star, he could feel the power surging from it, he could feel the codes the hackers programmed in the star.

Mario threw a fireball at Stario. Stario dodged it and took out a sword with his insignia on it and with one deft swing, he sent Mario to his knees.

Mario's world went black as he fainted. He heard voices…

Mario had a vision, he saw the Shadow Queen, "Go on Mario, if you can defeat me, the almighty Shadow Queen, what is another random bad guy to you? CRUSH HIM FOR US, FOR THE SAKE OF THE OTHER VILLAINS WHO PUT IN THE EFFORT TO BE EVIL UNLIKE THAT EXCUSE OF A BAD GUY! I SPEAK ON BEHALF OF ALL THE TRUE VILLAINS, DESTROY STARIO, YOU HAVE OUR SUPPORT!"

Mario seemed to hear many Toad voices, "We believe in you Mario! Go show Stario's who is the boss!" he was hearing Pennington say, "Go Luigi, you can do it!"

Rosalina appeared before Mario, "Go Mario, I'm sorry for shouting at you. Please, defeat Stario and prevent him from taking over the universe."

Mario seemed to hear Luigi's voice, "Go bro! Go make Stario use up all his Retry Clocks, don't worry about me, E. Gadd came and freed me from the ice and gave me the Poltergust 2401, I'll turn that Magikoopa into a portrait for you, go get Peach after defeating Stario, I know you can!"

"So this is the Willpower Star? Joke. I'd expected the great plumber in red to do better than that, time to go take over the universe," Stario laughed. Mario: _Since when did I say I was down for the count? _Mario stood up, the Chaos Heart, Pure Hearts, Crystal Stars, Star Spirits and Grand Stars circled Mario, lending him their power.

Mario glowed in different colors; the result was Mario being immune to physical attacks due to the shield created by the Chaos Heart.

Mario raised his hand and charged up a Firebrand, the result being a fiery dragon headed towards Stario, hitting him directly, this would have killed anyone, anyone BUT Stario.

Stario did his Hand Power. **ICE! **The freezing gales of wind blew mercilessly at Mario, but the Red Plumber was used to this type of cold at World 4. Stario turned down the heat even further, Mario used the Chaos Heart, balanced with the powers of the Pure Hearts to create a mini version of the void damaging Stario and absorbing all the snow, but Stario quickly countered by using a 'disable move' hack, so Mario can no longer use the Pure Hearts or Chaos Heart.

So Mario went to use Clock Out on Stario, freezing Stario in time. He then used Supernova until he had no more Star Power or until Stario regained his movements, whichever does more damage.

Meanwhile,

"_You can never retain me!" _said the Kamek Spirit. Luigi finished sucking up the Kamek Spirit, getting the key to unlock the prison Peach is trapped in, Luigi: _Whoever said so?_ The Poltergust 2401 exploded, destroying the Kamek Spirit along with it.

When Stario recovered from the time pause, he was left with only 5 HP, he used his Star Sword to slash Mario multiple times, and finishing off with an attack drain, leaving Mario with 1 HP.

Mario's jump can do a maximum of 4 damage with attack lowered, his hammer can do a maximum of 3, Hand Power is 4 damage when weakened.

Mario knew he couldn't make it, he couldn't possibly do it.

_Sorry I'm late! Did I miss anything important?_ It was Luigi!

Mario: _No, let's finish this, bros. style!_

Mario & Luigi: _BURNING STORM BROS.!_

(Another move that I don't think it exists) Mario charged his Firebrand and Luigi charged his Thunderhand. Then, the brothers put the fully charged Hand Power together and made a lightning bolt that was burning. Luigi passed it to Mario, Luigi:_ You have the honors brother._

Mario threw that burning lightning bolt at Stario, but Stario dodged the attack. Mario: C_rap._

Stario gathered a surge of hacked energy at his hand and unleashed a Falling Star attack. Mario got hit, Luigi was left barely alive, "Mario!" Luigi screamed. But Mario is not game over'ed, not yet, not when he still has his Princess to save. Mario stood up and as if by instinct, he said, "**Arbitratus Dominatus Increbresco**!" he threw a fireball at the unsuspecting Stario, stunning him.

Mario and Luigi did another Burning Storm Bros. The burning lightning bolt hit Stario. Stario's motionless body lay on the floor, with the lightning bolt impaling him.

Mario found Peach and unlocked the cage, freeing her. The Princess kissed Mario like in all games. Mario and Luigi then proceeded to seal the dome shut for good by using magic, technology and weird Mario logic that punching door supports can close doors.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Increbresco means prevail. Arbitratus Dominatus means willpower. Both are in Latin. Read next chapter.**


	23. Epilogue

**A/N: May have sequel, that's why I put a question mark there.**

Chapter 21: Epilogue?

Mario and Luigi and Peach returned to Mushroom Kingdom safely, Prince Peasley and Daisy came to visit, and then they had a party. Peach went to kiss Mario. Daisy went to kiss Luigi. Prince Peasley did that flick of his hair and smile just as those people kissed, so the whole place lighted up while they kissed. (Epical example of why a fanfic based on Nintendo games should be rated at least K+ if not T or M.)

Far off back at Stario's Hacked Observatory, Stario's motionless body twitched a bit, then his arm started moving, he pulled out that lightning bolt, crushing it with his fist. He got up, planning his next move…

Scheming, plotting for revenge…

**Lols**

**THE END**

**2401**

**A/N: Well, that's about it, remember to keep happy and keep lolling. Remember to review or I'll lol you with a 101 inch loldriver. Yes, I think this sucked, no joke, considering that this is my first fanfic that is written.**


End file.
